


forever

by bokutsumu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, genin to jonin, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutsumu/pseuds/bokutsumu
Summary: ‘You’re asking how long i’ll stay with you?’ Naruto repeated his question in his own way.Sasuke nodded his eyes now locked with the boy beside him as he hummed in thought.‘Forever’ He stopped humming as he came to his decision, although it seemed he already knew the answer without having to think ‘if that’s fine with you’.





	forever

The two younger males of team 7 sat in the silence of the winter air in the Uchihas apartment, even though the room was dim lit they both felt warm as they huddled near the fire. 

Even though to everyone else around them it seems confusing as to why they would spend the Christmas together as they supposedly ‘hated’ each other as they fought constantly but to them it was no where near hateful fights, but a way to vent the frustration and confusion they had to the only person they knew would understand.

Even if it was a weird way of showing they understood each other but it was okay, because even if everyone else thought they weren’t close or hated each other, it was only them who needed to know of the closeness they shared, especially on the cold Christmas nights that everyone would share with their families.

Family, the word was unknown to the blonde boy but he had the understanding that it made you feel safe and not alone, he felt he didn’t need a family as long as he had Sasuke.

He was content with having someone else to share these lonely nights with so they weren’t as lonely.

On the other hand the less chipper boy of the two was indeed grateful for having Naruto, but he still longed for his family on nights like those as he remembered the old Christmas traditions they would do, he often thought about sharing those traditions with Naruto and trying to carry them out but he felt scared of the boy leaving him and therefore didn’t share the traditions.

Sasuke looked to the the boy beside him as he thought about what went over in his thought process just then.

‘leaving..’ He couldn’t bare the thought of another person leaving him, a close one at that.

“you okay? You look like you’re actually thinking for once” Naruto shot at him, but got concerned when he didn’t hear Sasuke answer back with one of his usual insults.

“hey, you okay?” He repeated at the boy beside him who looked at him with absent eyes.

“Yeah, sorry”Sasuke brushed it off as he looked away, distracting himself by looking at the snowflakes delicately fall on the window glass.

The dark haired boys attention was stolen as he felt the boy beside him slowly lace his warm fingers with his cold ones.

“I’m not going anywhere” The Uzumaki whispered so quietly it was nearly lost in the crackling of the logs in the fire.

Sasukes eyes widened as he looked at the boy, he had a soft smile on and gently squeezed their interlocked hands “So don’t worry too much, okay?”

“I wasn’t worrying, idiot” Sasuke looked away as the warmth from the boys words spread to his cheeks.

Naruto chuckled softly as he was went to remove his hands from the other males since he successfully made him feel better, that was until his hand got pulled back by a certain flustered Uchiha

“..Just a little longer, okay?’”he said shyly while avoiding the others eyes, scared of what his reaction would be.

The talkative boy beside him was at a loss for words sitting beside his teammate as he looked away from him pouting, laughing quietly he squeezed his hand once again.

He didn’t need to answer as keeping his hand there was enough for Sasuke to know it was okay and hold his hand tighter.

Silence enveloped the two once again as they both finished their thoughts, though Sasuke still had some thoughts wandering around his head but felt he could bring them up another time, because as the boy beside him said he didn’t plan on leaving, but how long till he changes his mind?

“How-“ he gave up on his sentence deciding it was a dumb question but it was too late, he had already caught his friends attention.

“Yeah?”his friend replied, turning to him while waiting for a response

“H-how long will you decide to stay?” he asked, the question laced with anxiety as he awaited his response.

“You’re asking how long i’ll stay with you?” Naruto repeated his question in his own way.

Sasuke nodded his eyes now locked with the boy beside him as he hummed in thought.

“Forever” He stopped humming as he came to his decision, although it seemed he already knew the answer without having to think “if that’s fine with you”.

“Forever?”Sasuke asked, curios to see if he had misheard him because after all why would a teammate want to spend eternity with him if his own brother wouldn’t want to.

“Forever.” Naruto answered smiling, “after all who’s gonna keep you from doing dumb stuff if i’m not with yo-ahA” he yelped as the duller boy elbowed him in his side.

“you’re the dumbass” Sasuke mumbled as he once again averted his eyes to the window to watch the snow, but this time he had no worries and even had a small smile on his face as he heard Narutos laughing in the background.

He chuckled and seemed not to realize that Naruto had stopped laughing to look at the supposed boy who has no emotion who was laughing beside him. 

The whisker faced boy was quite proud of himself to be able to have made his friend laugh when it was a seemingly impossible task to the rest of his team. 

Sasuke had calmed down and said in a gentle voice as he looked down at their interlocked fingers as both of their hands laid in his lap

‘forever, huh?’

─ 

‘forever, huh’ Sasuke bitterly laughed thinking over that fond memory as he stared at the snow from where he was sitting, the loneliness feeling only deepening as he realized he was the one who left the blondes side and now was spending a Christmas alone for the first time since he met the boy.

Wondering through his thoughts of that night once again he didn’t understand why it stood out more than the rest of the lonely nights they shared until he finally felt the numbness in his hands from the cold.

Was his hands always that cold in winter? Did he not notice since his hands were always enveloped in the other boys unusually warm hands?

He knew that was the reason but still denied he wanted to be with the boy to feel warmth again.

He didn’t understand why he denied it, he felt like he had to, as if he had no right to miss his warmth since he was the one who left his warmth in the first place.

Surely Naruto wasn’t thinking about him, he probably was with sakura,kakashi or the other teams.

Sasuke hated that thought, he wanted to be the one sitting with him on snowy days while everyone else was with their family, not because naruto was alone also but because naruto welcomed him in a different way then all his self proclaimed ‘fan girls’.

The dark haired boy sighed and went back into his makeshift cave to sit with the fire as he felt his fingers getting too cold while he was outside.

Holding his fingers close to the fire, but not enough to get burnt they still felt cold. 

He knew they would.

One thing he didn’t know though was the boy he was wishing to be there to warm him up, was also alone in his house with his hands to the fire wishing Sasuke would be back to spend these nights with him again.

Unfortunately to both boys, neither of their wishes would come true.

— this is my first fanfic please b nice 🥺


End file.
